Lives Lost In the Sand
by gerrin07
Summary: This is a story written by me and my friend, he writes for his character Odilon pov which will be in 1st person, While i will write from my character Nizar pov which will be in 2nd and when both of them are together it will be in 3rd person. This is a story about and archer name Odilon journey in the Asdrao Military as they begin their crusade into Maja.
1. The Forever Forgotten

Odilon Pov (First Person Pov)

I crowded with my fellow comrades after only minutes of entering the Majahins Desert compound. General Marow thought we would be able to sneak up on them but he was greatly mistaken. The Majahins saw us coming the night we set out to attack and ambushed us, killing 45 of our men before we killed them off. They were a small group but it didn't matter this was their home and they knew how to use it to their advantage. Us, as outsiders where of course at a disadvantage but of course we would not fall so easily. A quarter of our army is late, the Mercenaries, but I know when they arrive our strength will increase. I inch myself from my sleeping ground only seconds before my name is called "Odilon! "A deep voice yells, one of my comrades Fynax. "Yes, Fynax." I replied rushing a hand through my ruff and shaggy blood red hair. A tall oak skinned man with a bald head, with a beard and bulk broad muscle enters my tent holding an ebony battle axe in hand. "I see you're up. The Mercs will arrive in less than an hour, General says he wants all archers at their point of entry with an arrow in the nook ready fire at anything that may want to attack them. Yawning and blinking my sapphire blue eyes I sluggishly grab my bronze gilded long bow and my quiver of Iron arrows and headed outside needing to grab only my helmet as I am already dressed.

Nizar Pov (Second person Pov)

"FUUC-ahhh!" That was the last sound you heard from Wayn, a young lieutenant, who is particular found of swearing, well was before an arrow pierced his throat. "Disband Colum, form wedge, Charrrgggee." The orders shear your ears as they come barking out of Captain Muhnir mouth; a young man around 25 with short cropped hair and a trimmed beard. You rear your horse and swerve it around swinging your scimitar." On me men. Let us show them a display ironic to our name!" Pleased with your witty battle cry you raise your shield and with a mighty scream you smash into the wall of incoming men.

"Sergeant!...Sergeant! We're approaching the camp!" The lanky Pvt shakes you from your day dream. "Thank you.", you reply as you clear your throat even after years of serving in this damn land you still aren't used to the heat, though people wouldn't know it from your appearance your actually not from Maja the land you spill blood in now, but tired of explaining this to your comrades you simply accepted being called an Majahin. With a soft kick to the sides you speed up your horse to a trot next to the other Sergeants and the standard bearer in front of you and ride the officers. "Raise it high boy! Let them know we're here!" You hear Nuam a grizzly older man tell the standard bearer. With a grunt the young boy raises the flag high, the banner of The Forever Forgotten.

Your banner flaps at a steady pace in the gentle breeze; a faded sliver sun on a pitch black background. Your horse snorts as you tug at the reins slightly. You hear the camp it's a fever of activity, but before you can continue to make any more observations you hear Nuam speak, "Well look at that, they were nice enough to throw us a welcoming party." He of course is talking about the 12 men standing on the hill top aiming down at you. Atis a talented but brash sergeant bursts out, "Hahahahaha 12 men only but 12 men! There's 400 hundred of us wha-" "They're not there to stop something from attacking the camp. They're there to watch our entry." You reply. "And what's makes you so sure" Atis shoots back. You continue to stare at the hill "Because it's what I would have done...plus Commander Hamezan told us they would be there, but you would know that if you and Nuam stop flirting during the briefings." That statement causes a fury of laughter to erupt which only enrages Atis more. "Listen here you little Horse shi-" but you tune him out as you notice something about these men is off, that's when it hits you the nervousness in their shoulders and slight shake in their hands. They just been attacked too, it's at this point when a man close to your age with crimson hair catches your eye, you lock grazes. He's the only one not shaken you observe. You nod a greeting then continue along the path the sun continuing his ruthless barrage...man you hate this heat.


	2. Bonding over Beer

Odilion Pov (First Person pov)

I watch the Mercs enter the camp and with a final huff I lower my guard, return my arrow back to its quiver and the other archers follow suit. We quickly rush down the hill to see the new arrived men. I scan over the soldiers to see that most have built up a heavy sweat which is no surprise with the hell's heat crawling up upon us, along with the fact that these men are heavily armed. I spot a mercenary whose appearance is that of a Majahin; with his black hair and dark brown eyes and skin. He does not look mean at first glance but it looks like he holds a demeanor that can quickly change in battle. The General of our army greets the Mercenary Commander as mercenary troops unload along with help of the already posted men. I walk over to grab some supplies and place them in the storage tent but alas they are too heavy. I begin to drag the bag till I finally reach the tent and lower them down. This process continued for a good 10 minutes. We all now stand together as we wait for the commander and General to give a speech about the arrival of new men. I look to my left to see the same black haired and brown eyes and skin who entered the camp. He stands about 3inchs taller than me and looks my age. I let out cough to catch his attention.

Normal Pov (Third Person Pov)

Nizar turns to face the voice and he notice it's the determined looking man from earlier "Hey your one of the men form the hill." Odilion rubs the back of his neck then replies "Yea that's me...so what took you so long?" He then taps his foot once for some unknown reason. Nizar smirks grimly, "The same reason everyone here is so nervous."

And that is?" Odilion asks with a confused tone.

Nizar shades his eyes from the glaring sun as he replies "An ambush." Odilon blinks his eyes and thinks to himself, so we weren't the only ones attacked. I feel this war will be bloodier than ever. Interrupting Odlion's thoughts General Marow starts to speak, capturing everyone attention." Now that the last of our arm has arrived we will be putting you into groups of..." He looks towards Commander Hamezan to finish the statement. Commander Hamezan clears his Throat "Into groups of 80 these will form our scouting arm of our army they will be the eyes and ears of our army. They will be composed of 40 infantry 20 archers 20 cavalry men to protect the archers. The Good General here will be in charge of placements." With that final word he pulls out a flask and swishes down the liquid. Marow nods and then after 40mins everyone is put into groups. To Odilion's surprise he has been grouped with Fynax and the Merc that arrived this evening but to his displeasure the archer he spat with at the hill is also there. They were now in their large tent about 9 men to each one. It was beginning to turn dusk so it was not surprising to see many warriors keeping some of their armor on to protect them from the harsh cold desert night that was sure to come. Nizar unpacks his bags and looks around, He's been grouped with the Young man earlier, a tall man, Fynax and Nuam and Atis. You are about to leave when you spot the young man "Hey hey I never caught your name" You say with an outstretched hand. "Odilion." He speaks as he takes your hand "And yours?"

"Nizar." After they shake Nizar asks if Odilon wants to get a drink at the tavern, an offer he quickly agrees to and follows him towards it.

Nizar brushed aside the thick piece of cloth serving as a temporary door. The smell of stale bread and strong alcohol hit his nostrils. He greets so fellow soldiers and finds him and Odilon a seat "What ya having?" asks a rough looking woman. Nizar asks for a pitcher of ale and breaks a piece of bead off a loaf handing it to Odilon, who casually takes the piece and munches on it before telling the brown haired woman he wishes for a pitcher of mead with Skiric Spice. "So," Odilion starts, "I see there's only about 400 of us. I thought there be more seeing how this is a huge war and all." Nizar can't help but laugh at the comment, he to pours himself a cup of ale before speaking, "I'm surprised too, well surprised by fact that you don't know where the rest of our forces are headed." He chugs down the cup and pours himself another. The Archer grows a look of confusion as he drinks his Mead straight from the pitch. He places it down then finally ask, "What do you mean?" Nizar finishes the second cup before looking up, his eyes wide in surprise "Wait are you serious, you haven't heard!" He drinks a third and wipes his mouth before finishing the sentence. "400,000 of our men assisted by about 20,000 majahin rebels are laying siege to Hawaya castle."

Odilon choked on his drink, "Hawaya Castle! Why there?" Nizar pours another cup, "Cause not only does it stand on the bank of the one of biggest rivers. It is a perfect place to launch a dual invasion on shairz the trade capital of the country." Nizar yet again pours another cup frowning at the near empty pitcher.

Odilon places his pitcher down once again, this time only a quarter is left. "Makes sense I guess, I noticed your banner when you rod in, there a meaning behind it? He released a hiccup Before Nizar can answer a built bald man pushes his way towards there table and lands a meaty fist on it table. Obviously drunk, he stumbles on his own words. "You haven't heard the tale of The Forever forgotten, It's made up of men the world didn't want demons cutthroats and bandits...wo whoa." Nizar watches with a smile as the drunk man collapses," Well he covered the gist but I assuming you want to hear the real version. After another cup Nizar tells how the founder of the company used to be a vassal for a king of a country whose name is lost to time. He was ordered to delay as much greater forces as possible while the king and his army fled, as he watched his army being slaughtered he threw down the kings banner and switched sides on the account that he personally would be the one to slay the king. Nizar calls the waitress over before continuing. "The kings banner was a vibrant yellow sun on a red background our founder out of pure defiance made our flag the exact opposite." Nizar pours a cup from the now full pitcher. "With his army of angry men our founder laid waste to the kings country and castles, it was then that our founder found out that the king expecting him to have perish, seized all his land and assets, but it was not this that angered our founder the most. No it was the fact that the king took this his wife and had his daughters sent away and his sons murdered." Nizar breathed heavily after he burped. "I think now's a good time to tell you that our founder was the kings younger brother, anyway our enraged founder made a decree that any man wrong or hurt my the world or the king could join our ranks as long as they have enough fighting experience to only require short brutal training regimen to be whipped into shape. Now with his army of men whose fury for being put down and pushed around swelled to 500,000 he laid siege to the capital."

"Wow."Odilon says with shock across his face. "You will have to excuses my ignorance was raised outside Asdrao."

Nizar parts his hands "I doubt many have heard the tale in this detail." Nizar rips a chunk of bead and starts to chew. "I could stop if you are getting bored?" Nizar asks while eating.

"No continue." Odilon replies with an intrigued tone.


	3. Hidden Dangers

Normal Pov (third person)

Nizar nods his head "Alright then." He shallows a piece of bread "Alight, well let's continue with the siege. As I said our founder was laying siege to his brother's and former kings castle, with his army of 500,000 men he starved out the city waiting for the perfect opportunity, it was on day 23 of the siege when such an opportunity shone through, with the backup being army two and a half days march away and the town on the brink of riot from terror he launched his attack using hastily built ladders. They charged on to wall. After an hour of fighting the kings soldiers starting to lost ground allowing our founder to deploy his plan, along with the regular soldiers climbed up a group of 6 men, 4 of whom carried barrels full of pitch and the other 2 with the means to light it." Nizar burped as he took another cup of ale.

"Sounds like a determined plan." Odilon spoke with a hushed voice

"Yes, yes it was. Now the plan which was for these men to start a huge blaze on the other side of the town went of which out a hitch, the fire quickly spread getting dangerously close to the castles keep. With the fire in full force he ordered his men back now the founder pressed on the attack between avoiding the fire, the rioting city and our founder men, he had the city within the day." Nizar leans back in his chair sighing "Here's the part I'm pretty sure you seen coming. You remember the kings rival the one our founder joined up with? Well it turns out that he wasn't so happy about our founder burning his prize city and as composition he ordered our founders payment cut by 3/4, this of course did not go over well with him but with a wounded army and a city half crisp with ruined defenses he had little chose and to add insult to injury he ordered our banners burned and our army disbanded to be forgotten forever, but like everyone this rival had enemies and I bet he soon remembered us at his execution when we placed his head on a stake." Nizar rose up from the table visibly buzzed, "And that my friend is the original tale of our group terribly boring him sure." Odilion sipped the last of his pitcher of mead and looked up at Nizar "I've never heard anything like bu-

"Aaaah rubbish! Your men deserved what they got!" Cried a hefty warrior with beer in hand. He was sitting behind Nizar's chair. Nizar slowly sipped the ale placing the cup down gently, he rose up and offered the drunken man his seat "Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe you and your sand licking buddies should leave." With that remark he threw a sloppy looking punch aimed at Nizar jaw" Nizar smoothly moved to the side grabbing the drunks neck with his left hand slamming his head into the table and unsheathing his dagger with his right keeping the pressure on the drunks neck he placed the dagger between his legs Nizar's eyes gleaming with ill intention,"Are you ready to leave Odilon?" In surprise Odilon only nodded to answer and slowly got up from his chair still staring at the injured drunk as he followed Nizar out. Nizar slowly exited the tavern and let the cold night air wash over him renewing his senses, he turned to Odilon "What a night huh" "Yea..That's definitely true." He replies, "I'm going to visit the storage room to make sure everything's on parry so I'll catch you in the morning." He then rushes off before Nizar can reply. Nizar inclined his head looking at Odilon hurry off, with a shake of his head he starts towards his tent. With a huff Nizar open the flaps of the tent and start to unclip his belt and puts up his belonging, he then give a stiff nod to the oak of man named Fynax and exchange greeting with his friends Nuam and Atis before falling on his cot and passing out.

Odilon Pov (first person)

After I checked the storage I snuck back to my tent grabbing my bow and arrow and made my way into harsh sands looking for anything to hunt. I climb up on top of a sand dune staring out into the desert night only for darkness to greet me. I couldn't hope to spot an animal in this darkness. Before I can return to camp an arrow pierces the ground to my left. My eyes opened in shock. I role back now sitting on my ass as I ready my arrow and stare into the pitch black night. Another arrow shots past my ear sinking itself into the sand I quickly pouch back landing on my feet and fire an arrow randomly. I do not know where it landed but it's safe to say it was not near my enemy. I turn myself and run back into camp before this gets any worse. I quickly enter my tent to wake friends of the danger.


	4. Promoted To Phoenix

Nizar Pov (Second person Pov)

You just wanted some sleep but of course they just had to attack in the middle of the night. It's been about Fifthteen minutes since Odilon burst in our tent warning us about some attack. Nuam and Atis told the him to calm down and it was probably a bad mix of nervous and alcohol, but he was assured someone shot at him and Fynax seemed to believe him, so we brought it to the attention of Captain Muhnir who wisely decided that it was best to not disturb the camp and more importantly wake our commander on the whims of a buzzed young man. So much to your displeasure he ordered 40 more men to the nights watch and 20 more to patrol the camp. So now you're standing on the wall of a hastily built barricade staring out into pitch blackness watching for intruders while the wind tries to pierce straight into your bones, because a buzzed man say an arrow. "He better have almost died" you say to Atis as you spit over the wall. "Oh like you don't believe him yall just met and you're basically lovers" as the words leave Atis mouth a sly grin forms on his face. Well maybe I'll take him as my date to your wedding with Nuam, you both probably have so much knowledge that you're just dying to share" you reply. Atis grin quickly fades "Now why you have to go and ruin a completely good joke like that just had to take that far huh." You simply shrug as you hug your coat closer to your body, to be honest you wouldn't mind some fighting it would at least it get your blood flowing. After two hours past you nudge Atis awake with your boot and head back to your tent hopefully with less distractions this time.

You cringe as the very first cracks of sunlight come breaking through your tent. The sound of a trumpet snaps sharply against the early dawn air, awakening the men for today's march. You hop out of your cot quickly equipping your armor and fastening your saber and dagger your belt. Once your finish you wake Atis once again and give your greeting to Nuam and Fynax. Once you finished you exit the tent and head towards the tent severing as a tavern hoping to catch some breakfast. You order a cup of coffee, a drink ironically introduced by the Majahins. After you had your cup you get up to leave but on your way out you spot the man you had a spat with earlier, he gives a stiff nod in your direction and you give one back as your reply. You walk out the tavern and start on your way towards the FoverFogotten command tent.

You enter in the tent a give a brisk salute then walk and take your place. Commander Hamezan clears his throat "I'll keep this brief so first some quick announcements, Nuam step forward" Nuam obeys the command and steps forward. Commander Hamezan puts his hand on Nuam shoulder "you have proven yourself time and time again and no one deserve this more your one hell of a Sgt. And I'll know you'll be an even better lieutenant. It takes a while for the words to register but once Nuam understands his face lights up "Thank you sir thank you". Hamezan waves Nuam off "Compose yourself lieutenant". Nuam quickly straights up and salutes the Commander and steps back in place. Commander Hamezan steps up to the table and takes out some reports "now back to business, Nuam here's ur first chance to prove yourself you are to being given command of scouting squad Phoenix, your orders are to ride out a day ahead of the main army and locate the most efficient path, now chose your insubordinates and head out. Nuam gives me a look and you already know what it means your part of squad Phoenix now. The rest of the meeting is blur as the other squads are set up and new orders are passed out.

You walk out with a grinning Nuam "I'm go tell Atis the great news and ready the cavalry you go ready the infantry and archers and assemble right outside the main gate. I'm get the final plans and once our stuff is prepared we can head out. You give the newly made Lt a salute and head off to ready your equipment and horse. You stride though the camp till you reach the stables, you wave to the stable hand and continue to the last pen where your horse Cyris is being held. You walk up to the Majahin mare and stroke its chestnut coat, say what you will about the people but they breed damn good horses. You rub its neck compassionately "alight girl let's get you dressed" with the help of the stable hand you fit Cyris with its sliver scale armor and place on its saddle. Once finished you mount on and ride to the barracks to collect the men.


	5. Moving on The Majahins

Odilion Pov (First Person pov)

I shrug my shoulders to the news of the Men being promoted. The only thing im interested in is seeing my arrow sink into the skin of a Majihin. I begin to sharpen my arrow as I wait for the hour to end and head into the scorching desert to defeat our enemy. I was almost killed the other night and I plan to seek revenge. The Archer I spat with at the arrival of the Mercs walks toward me. "So can you try not to get killed so quickly I don't want to be blamed for your actions" He laughs at his words. "Can you try to shut up no one deserves to smell what flows from your mouth. "He smirks, "Wow that's the best you got? My ears haven't heard such a weak comeback in so long." My stare at him with sharp eyes "How would you like an arrow to the throat then instead?" I speak with grring tone. Faynax comes over, "Both of you calm yourself we are comrades not enemies." He then extend his hand to the archer "Faynax" He says with a smile. The Archer slowly shakes his hand "Talonieus but everyone calls me Talon." Faynax nods then gestures to me "This is my friend Odilon" Talon nods, "I'm aware of that." Faynax notices something by look over Talon's back "My friend you don't have your bow and quiver" He pats his shoulder a little hard "You should get that. "Talon smirks "Yes I should." He then turns and walks away. "Alright gunna head and get some food you coming?" I give him a nod then follow him out. After eating with Faynax and suit myself with my Little scale Mail armor and my bronze pointed arrows tucked in my Quiver alongside my steel bow and line up with the rest of the men to wait for orders. Faynax stands in the back with other heavily armored men while I and the archer are near the front line. I wipe sweat from my brow and think to myself "How many will die in the first night in the make shift hell of sand?" Of course i hope none but i know it's going to happen and expect it, I only hope it's not anyone on known.

Nizar Pov (Second person Pov)

You ride up to the gate examining the assembled men, you see a mixture of fear and excitement on the men's faces. As to be expected, you think to yourself but you're soon expelled from your thoughts by a loud gruff voice followed by the soft pad of horse feet on the scorching desert sand. "Look alive and at least stand like soldiers now, squad Phoenix has the distinct honor of riding ahead the vanguard in a scouting party so fill up your canteens and get ready to head out, I'll lead the Calvary while my associate here" he stop his horse beside me and grabs my shoulder "Will lead the archers and while Faynax will command the infantry" Nuam clicks his heels and starts to move ahead of the men forming them in a lose column with the Cav split equally on each side. While the men get in marching Formation you ride up to the archers and introduce yourself. "Hello my name is Nizar and it looks like I'll be your leading officer but I'll need someone more familiar to advise me, any volunteers. Yours eyes settle on Odilon.


End file.
